Obsession
by animerulez13
Summary: New girl in town? Hottie on the street? Butters in love obsessed , but can't have her? Read and Review!  Critics are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a new story, and I actually finished this one. I'm sorry whoever reads my other stories and I haven't finished. I keep getting writer's block and end up having a new idea and story. So I probably will just keep the ones I have done. Anyway, Rated M for Adult Language, and Adult situations in a later chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SOUTH PARK CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

I never wanted to move to Colorado! But of course, this is where my brother's side of the family all lives. I have to live with my older step brother because our parents died a couple of years ago. My brother's mother's side of the family live here in South Park, Colorado. Not a very exciting place, and there's snow everywhere! I _hate_ snow!

"Here we are." My brother pulls into a driveway. I look up at a very small house. This is where we're suppose to stay? This tiny little house that's only big enough for one?

"Are you serious?" I glare at my brother, crossing my arms over my chest and refusing to get out.

He sighs. "I told you, Mom and Bob didn't leave us much. Just get out so we can get these guys out of here," he gestures to the movers who are already heaving the couch inside.

I sigh and get out, helping the two buff guys out by taking my boxes to my room. Both rooms were the same size, so I couldn't pick the bigger one. Instead I chose the one that looked out into the front yard.

I set the box down and look out the window. A group of boys are tossing a football in the front yard of the house across from our's. Who would be outside in this weather? They must be use to it.

At least it's almost spring... Hopefully it'll get a little warmer.

"Where do you want this?" I turn around. The two beafy men are carrying my bed. I point to the corner of the room across from my door. That way I can just run and jump on it, I like doing that.

I look back out the window. The group of boys are now standing in our yard, watching the movers take things inside. I see my brother go up to them and greet each of them with a handshake. The boys seemed nice, except the fat one who refused to touch his hand. My brother waves his hand towards the house and they nod. They come inside.

Great, my brother is trying to make friends with a group of teenage boys. He really needs a girlfriend...

The movers come in and I direct where to put things. Finally my room is set and all I have to do now is unpack. So I decide to start on finding my game stations. I stand in front of my tv. Where's the damn plug?

"Jeremy!" I whine, walking over to my door.

"Janie!" he whines back. "What do you want?"

"Come help me!"

"With what?"

"The tv, duh!" I roll my eyes. He knows I'm stupid with this stuff.

I hear him mumble something. I peak out my door, don't see him. He must be in the kitchen or something. I growl and walk back over to my tv.

Not just one pair of footsteps, but multiple footsteps are heading for my room. "Need help?"

I turn around to see five boys standing in my doorway. They're all fairly good looking. "I was kind of hoping my brother would help me."

"He's busy," the boy with black hair and blue eyes says. "I'm Stanley, but you can just call me Stan. Kyle here can help you with your tv since he is our little techy." He gestures to the ginger.

I sigh and sit on my bed. "Fine. Whatever."

Kyle looks around. "Where's the plug?"

"I don't know." I lay back on the bare bed and stare up at the ceiling. Jeremy never helps me with anything.

"Ah. Here it is." Kyle pushes the bed out of the way. It startles me a little when I feel myself moving. I sit up and watch him drag the cord over. "Do you have a stapeler? Or duct tape?"

I dig through the box marked desk junk, pulling out a stapeler and handing it to the ginger. We watch him stapel the cord to the floor.

"There. See, not so hard."

I just shrug. I turn to the other three who are still standing in my doorway. "What are the rest of your names?"

"Eric, but just call me Cartman," the fat one says. The one in orange mumbles something, but I couldn't quite understand him. "His name is Kenny." Cartman says, jabbing Kenny with his elbow.

The blond one, who is half-hiding behind Cartmen, puts his fist together and shyly tells me his name, "I-I'm Butters," while blushing.

I walk up to him and ruffle his hair. "Aren't you the cutie. Little guys like you make me crazy." I grin. His face turns to the colour of a tomato. "I'm just kiddin', cutie." I turn back to retrieve my gamecube from a box. "Here, hook this up for me, Ginger." I hand Kyle the game station and sit back on my bed.

"Hey, I like this one!" Cartman grins at me, making himself comfortable on my bed.

"Who said you could sit, fatass?" I glare at him.

Stan laughs, patting me on my back. "Yeah, I think I like her too!"

Cartman just glares at us, not moving to get up at all. "Hurry up, Jew."

"You're jewish?" I ask Kyle.

"Yes. You gonna make fun too?" he asks without looking at me.

"No. I was just going to say my brother's jewish too." I dig through the box of games and start setting them onto the shelves inside my entertainmentcenter. "You guys wanna play a fighting game?" I say, taking out _Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2_.

Kenny comes over and takes the game out of my hands. He mumbles again.

"Look, can you take off your jacket our something? I can't understand you when you're bundled in there." I say, growing annoyed of his mumbling. That's always bugged me.

He unzips his jacket and throws it on my desk chair. "I said, you like Naruto too?" I don't answer him right away, too distracted at how handsome he is. His blue eyes scan my face. "Hello?:

"Oh, um, yeah. I am." I turn my attention back to setting up the games onto the selves. Ignoring their eyes on me.

"Everything's set," Kyle says.

"Okay, gemme," I say, blushing a little when my and Kenny's hand touch slightly. I pop the game in and we all get comfortable. We decide to have teams. Me and Kyle against Cartman and Kenny. I, of course, pick Hinata 'cause she's the coolest. The others quickly pick their's, and we fight. Eventually, me and Kenny had to fight against each other because the other two died. So it was Hinata against Naruto. Naruto won. "Hmph." I toss the controller to the side.

"This just gave me an idea!" Cartman says suddenly. We give him our full attention. He's silent, building up the curiousity. "Well?" I prompt. He coughs into his hand. "Okay, we should be... Ninja heroes! We will train and build our strength, and fight evil."

"You mean like thugs and shit?" Stan says boringly.

"Yeah, that sounds kind of boring..." I say, turning off the game and putting everything back.

"South Park needs a hero! And it can be us! You heard that the crime rate here is going up, right? Well, let's stop it!" Cartman says excitedly.

"Cartman, don't be stupid. We're just teenagers, what can we do?" Kyle says, rolling his eyes.

"That's what you said when we were kids, stupid jew. But we accomplished many things back in the day! We fought giant gerbals, aliens, and transfestites! I think we can be ninjas."

"Transfestites?" I raise an eyebrow. "Giant gerbals and aliens? Sounds like you guys had a very big imagination back then."

"It wasn't our imagination, those things really did happen," Stan says. "Ask everyone in South Park, they'll tell you."

"Whateves." I roll my eyes. "I just don't-"

"Janie." My brother walks into my room. He looks around at the boys who are lounging on my bed, and I'm the only one sitting on the floor. "Um, I'm going to go visit grandma. You want to come?"

"No. She's your grandmother, not mine. And she doesn't like me, so what would be the point?" I turn the tv off and cross my arms.

He sighs. "Yeah, that's true." I glare at him. "What? It is. She even said it to your face the last time we visited." I roll my eyes. "Alright, I'm going. And I suppose I'll go job hunting since it's a little early. See ya." And starts to walk out, then comes back, pointing at me. "Behave." He leaves.

"I say ninja time!" Cartman shouts after he hears the front door close.

"I say no!" I get up and walk to the living room.

"C'mon!" they chase after me. "I saw that your brother had lots of cool ninja stuff. We can train with those!"

"Cartman, you're really annoying, you know that right?" I turn around to glare at him.

"So are you. Just agree with me already!"

"Just do it already so he'll shut up." Stan groans.

"Being ninjas sounds... f-fun," Butters says, rubbing his fists together.

"Fine, since Cutie agrees to do it, I suppose I will."

"Yes!" Cartman looks around the room. "Where did your brother put the stuff?"

"Probably in the basement." I lead them down the stairs and into the cold room below. Maybe I should've worn pants instead of shorts and a tank top... "Here." I open a big box full of swords and throwing knifes. "Knock yourselves out... Literally." I mumble that last part as I run back upstairs to change. I tap my door closed, not even noticing it's opened a little, and dig through the several boxes of clothes. Finally I find my comfortable pair of black skinnies and a hoodie. I strip out of my summer clothes and toss them aside. As I'm slipping my skinnies on, I hear a creak in the hallway. I glance over at my door, noticing that it's opened a crack. Someone pushes it open and in comes Kenny and Kyle.

I scream, taking a few steps back and tripping over my pants. I only got them halfway up."Wh-what are you doing?" I shout, covering myself with my hands.

"I-I um..." Kyle's face turns bright red, as well as Kenny's.

Cartman and the others run inside. They stare at me, and they're silent. "Hey, nice panties." Cartman says.

"Get out!" I scream. They scramble out of the room and I pull my skinnies up and slide my hoodie on. Stomping out of my room. "Alright, no ninja shit today. Go home."

"Oh come on, Janie," Cartman whines. "We've all seen a girl in her panties before. Like we haven't looked at porn magazines before, am I right?"

The other boys are silent.

"No... That's just you, fatass," Stan says.

"Fuck you, Stan!" Cartman shouts. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure Kenny looks at porn too."

"Yeah."

"See. It's normal."

"None of you are normal, now go home." I point to the front door.

"Janie, come oooooooon." Cartman whines even louder this time. "Let us stay."

"Yeah, please?"

"C'mon Janie!"

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Fine, only because Butters is cute." I stomp down the stairs.

"I think we all agree Butters is officially in our group." I hear Cartman say to the others. They all agree and follow me down the stairs.

We set up the punching bag my brother got a few years ago. A dummie stand, a dart board, and a mini trampolean. And we're good to go. Cartman draws a few targets on a piece of paper and tapes it on the wall. "This is our practice target. We throw the knifes on here and aim for the middle."

"No duh, fatass." Kyle rolls his eyes. "Give me those." He grabs the throwing knifes from Cartman and practices. He's pretty good. Cartman practices with Kyle. Stan takes off his jacket and shirt so he could practice on the punching bag. Kenny decides to practice flips on the trampolean. I was kind of surprised he was doing so good, especially on such a small trampolean.

"C-can I sit by you?" Butters asks, standing in front of me with his toes together and rubbing his fists together again.

"Of course, cutie." I pat the ground next to me. "Why aren't you practicing with them? I thought you said 'being a ninja is fun'?"

He just shrugs. "I don't know what to do."

"You wanna sword fight with me?" I grin at him.

His blue eyes grow wide. "With real swords?"

"I'm kidding. I was going to buy some fake ones to practice with first," I tell him.

We're both quiet for a while, watching the other boys practice. Finally Butters breaks the silence. "Do... Do you really find me cute?"

I stare at him. His gaze is on the floor, and he looks really depressed. I frown. "Of course, I wouldn't say you are if I didn't mean it."

He looks at me and smiles. "Thank you."

I return the smile. "Why do you doubt yourself so much?" I ask, frowning slightly.

He shrugs. "No one ever compliments me, or encourages me to do stuff. No one likes being around me."

I wrap an arm around him. "Well, I do. And from this day on, we are going to be close friends, alright? If I'm sad, I'll cry on your shoulder. And if you're sad, you can cry on mine. Deal?"

He smiles. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if there's any spellinggrammar errors. I didn't feel like going back and checking them all. Anyway, yay! Ninjas! And Butters 3 I love Butters, but in this story, I made him crazy. Hehe.**

_Song of the day: Sticks and Stones - Jonsi_

_ 3FC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaay, I think I'm going to write out all of my stories and THEN put them on here! That way people don't have to wait for me. Hehe. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. It's kind of boring, but next chapter will be kind of exciting.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SOUTH PARK CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

It's been two weeks since we've moved here. I have a week 'til school starts. Not really excited about that. My brother got a job as a mechanic over at Auto Mechanics. They pay pretty well, and they get a lot of business. This is a small town and people here have lots of car troubles 'cause of how cold it is.

"Janie, your friends are here!" Jeremy calls from the living room. I pull on my hoodie and converse, then run to the door. Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters are waiting for me outside. We decided to play basketball since it got a little warmer outside. And Cartman says it's good ninja training...

We reach the park as some people start to leave. We immediately head for the basketball court. A group is already playing. A couple of guys are even crazy enough to wear no shirts at all.

"Alright, Jackasses, our turn." Cartman says, evading one of their throws and grabbing the ball.

"Go away, fatass." One of the shirtless guys says, flipping him off.

"Shut up, Craig." Cartman retorts. "It's our turn, you guys have been here all day."

"Actually we just got here," a boy with dark skin says. He's the other one with no shirt on.

"Give us the ball, Eric," the brown haired one says.

"Y-Yeah!" a blond that keeps twitching shouts.

"You gotta play for it!" Cartman grins. "Whoever wins, gets to stay."

"Fine, you're on," Craig says. "Pick who you want. It'll be four against four."

"Alright. Kyle, Stan, Janie, let's go."

"Who said I wanted to play, fatass?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Don't be a bitch, Janie!" Cartman shouts.

"Then don't be an asshole!" I shout back.

"Just play, dammit!"

"No!"

"Play or I'll tell Jeremy that I found this," he pulls out a slinder purple penis looking thing,"in your room."

"What the hell is that?" I look the thing over.

"It's a dildo."

"A _what_?"

"A _dil-do_." Cartman waves it in my face.

"Why the hell do you have a dildo for?"

"Just in case if I need to black mail you."

"But it's not mine! I don't even _own_ a dildo!"

"You're brother doesn't know that," Cartman grins at me. "And Jeremy and I have been close friends since you've moved here."

That's true... Cartman usually comes over to play video games with Jeremy. "I don't care."

"Fine." he takes out his phone and takes a picture of the dildo."

"What are you doing?" I grab his sleeve and stare at his phone. He hits send and scrolls through his contacts, landing on Jeremy Clause."Okay! Jesus Christ!"

Cartman smiles to himself. "Alright, let's get this game on the road!" He shouts as he stuffs the dildo back into his pocket.

I cross my arms over my chest and stand in the middle of the court. Ignoring when Cartman yells at me to verse Craig. "You-You can do it, Janie!" I look over to the sidelines. Butters is cheering me on, clapping his hands together, and looking so cute! I just smile and walk over to Cartman.

"Okay, what do you want, fatass?" I place my hands on my hips as I glare at him.

"I like her," I hear Craig say, and his friends agree, laughing as well. I just smirk to myself.

"You verse Craig, bitch." He hands the ball to Kenny. "You refree."

"Whatever you say, tubby." I crouch a little so I'll get a good head start on jumping. Kenny stands between me and Craig.

"On 3. 1... 2... 3!" He tosses the ball high into the air. Immediately Craig jumps for it, but barely touches it with his fingertips. I wait 'til it gets a little closer than jump, smacking the ball towards Stan. I end up bumping into Craig and we both head for the ground. Kyle quickly picks me up and helps me stand on my feet. Then we go to help Stan out. He passes the ball to Kyle, and Kyle to me. I make a shot, getting it on the first try.

"Alright!" Stan grins.

We play some more. After a while, we came to an agreement that whoever gets 5 points first wins. We're tied at 3-3. Cartman shoots, but totally misses. I grab the ball and shoot, close, but didn't make it. Stan was on the other side, he catches the ball and shoots, making it. Giving us 4 points. Just one more.

I pass the ball to the dark-skinned kid. Where he tries to make a shot without passing it to his teammates first. He makes it in one shoot. Now it's my turn to try. The brown haired one passes it to me and I dribble first. The other team closes in on me, but I shoot. It circles the ring once, then falls into the hoop.

"YEAH!" Cartman shouts.

Kyle and Stan take turns hugging me. As Stan hugs me, a girl screeches, "STAN! YOU LYING FUCKING CHEATER! I SHOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

"W-Wendy! It's not what it looks like! We-" Stan stutters.

"WHATEVER STAN! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR! YOU'RE WORTHLESS AND-"

"Hey there, witch," I put up a hand to shut her flapping mouth, "don't talk to my friend like that. He's just happy because we won the game. Friends can hug, can't they?"

"You better stay off my boyfriend, wench! _Nobody_ touches Stan!" Wendy shouts in my face.

"Yeah, whatever, dog breath. If Stan doesn't want me to touch him, then fine, I won't. But I'm not going to listen to some overprotective insecure crazy lunatic." I roll my eyes. "Who's not even pretty." I add.

"_WHAT_? STAN! Aren't you going to say _anything_?"

"I, uh..." He takes off his hat and plays with it. "Wendy... I don't really want to date you anymore... I don't like the way you treat my friends."

I stare at him with wide eyes. No one's ever done that for me before... Girls always got jealous when I hung out with their boyfriends, and so I'd always lose a close friend. I never really got along with girls, as you can tell.

"You're... You can't break up with me!" Wendy cries. "Stan, I'm-I'm sorry!"

"No Wendy. I can't take it anymore." Stan turns to me and smiles, placing a hand on my shoulder and steering me to the others.

"But we've been together since the 4th grade!"

Stan ignores her, a small, sad smile on his face. "Stan... I-"

He cuts me off. "Don't worry about it, Janie. Wendy has always been like this. I was just surprised you stuck up for yourself. Which got me the courage to. The other girls would get scared of her and run away. But you... You'd still be my friend."

I smile at him. "Of course, you're a cool guy."

"Thanks, Janie."

"I can't believe you broke up with her!" Kyle grins, patting her on the back.

"Yeah, way to go!" Cartman pumps fists with him.

"It was about time, she was kind of crazy..." the brown haired kid says.

"Oh! We never introduced ourselves to you, miss." dark-skin says. "I'm Token, that's Craig. And that's Clyde," he points to the brown haired kid. "And that's Tweek."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Janie." I smile at them. "Should we add them to the ninja club?" I ask the others.

"No way! I hate Craig!" Cartman complains.

"Yeah, I hate you too, fatass," Craig says, playing with the fuzzy balls on his hat.

"Shut up, Cartman, of course they can join." Kyle says.

"But whyyyyyyyyy?" Cartman whines.

"Hey, ginger said shut up fatass." I smack him in the head.

"Yeah, I definintely want to join if she's in it," Craig grins. His friends agree.

Cartman groans and whines on the way to my house. I stay in the back of the group with Butters, who has been quiet the whole time.

"Are you okay, cutie?" I scan his face. He shrugs. "C'mon, cutie, I told you, we're friends, you can tell me anything."

He sighs. "I know..." He stares at Stan, who is arguing with Cartman, and glares. "I can tell Stan likes you."

I chuckle. "Why do you say that?"

"'cause he broke up with Wendy just so he can stay friends with you."

"Well, he said he wanted to for a while. He just never had the courage."

"You mean since he met you he wanted to break up with Wendy."

"Huh?"

"He keeps talking about you. Nonstop. It annoys the others. Especially me... Do you like him?"

"Well..." I look at Stan. "As a friend, yeah. But more than that? No, not really." I look over and catch him smiling. I squeal and hug him. "You're so cute!" When I let him go, I see everyone looking at us. "Er... Sorry. He's too adorable to resist."

"You're such a girl," Cartman rolls his eyes and keeps walking. I glance at Stan, he's staring at Butters with a sad, confused look on his face. Then follows Cartman.

"Hey, let's play Rock Band!" Cartman shouts as he pulls out our XBox and the Rock Band game. "I call singer!"

"Oh god _please_ no!" I take the mic from Cartman. "Not with that annoying voice, you aren't!"

"My voice is not annoying, bitch!"

"Yeah it is, fatass!"

"Yeah, it really is, fatass," Craig agrees, nodding his head. Cartman glares at him and snatches the mic from me.

"I'm still singing. Kenny, you're drums, Kyle's bass. Let's do this." They set up the stuff while I roll my eyes. Unfortunately, Cartman picks Poker Face by Lady Gaga. I groan and rub my face. This. Is. TORTURE! "Mah mah mah." I slap my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Cartman tosses me the other mic. "You're backup."

"_Excuse _me?" I place a hand on my hip.

"I wanna hold them like they do in Texas plays- You're backup!" He hisses. "Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)."

I just growl at him and wait for my turn. I bite my lip whenever he went Pa-Pa-Pa-Poker face. Finally, my turn. "I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you, cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin. I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin'. Just like a chick in the casion, take your bank before I pay you out, I promise this, promise this, check the hand cause I'm marvelous."

"Pa-Pa-Pa-Poke face, Pa-Pa-Pa-Poker face."

I throw the mic down as the boys all clap for me and cheer, making Cartman sing louder. I take a bow and grin.

"Er... Janie, can I talk to you?" Stan asks, not meeting my eyes.

"Uh, sure, Stan. What's up?" I smile at him.

He glances around, noticing Craig, Clyde and Butters are standing kind of close. "Privately?"

"Sure." I lead him to my room and shut the door, drowning out Cartman's loud, annoying singing. "What is it, Stan? Is something wrong?" I lean against the door and watch him pace in a little circle. "Is it Wendy? You're upset that you broke up with her, huh?"

"No, no. I -er- ..." He stops and stares at me. "Do you -er- like... anyone?" His face turns bright red, he creeps closer to me 'til he's only an inch away from me. I look up into his bright blue eyes. I never really been up this close to Stan... Or anyone for that matter... But Stan, he is kind of... Gorgeous... With his dark hair lightly touching his forhead, and his bright blue, stunning eyes. His straight nose and pink lips. Wait? What am I thinking? I just told Butters that I didn't even like Stan! "J-Janie?"

I blush when he says my name and look away. "I... um... Why are you asking, Stan?"

His fingers lightly touch my cheek. "Okay... I know we haven't known each other long... But I just... Can't help liking you... Every single moment of my day, all my thoughts are on you. When I sleep, I only dream of you..." His face turns redder, if that's even possible. "I just... If you like someone else... I understand..."

"I... Stan..." I look up at him again. He's shaking a little, and... Is that... Is he _crying_? I _hate_ when people cry! I always feel bad! It's not like I don't _like_ Stan. Trust me, I do. It's just... What? It's just what? Do I not want to date him because he just broke up with Wendy? Or because I told Butters that I didn't like Stan that way? Why should that matter anyway? This wouldn't hurt Butters would it? No. He's probably just protective of me, that's why he acts like that. I can date Stan. It's just... I'm not... Pretty enough for him...

I smile up at him. "Stan... You're way too gorgeous for me. You could do _way_ better."

Stan's eyes widen. "You... You don't even _know_ how beautiful you are, do you?" He grins, his face turning to his normal colour. "Oh Janie, you are so beautiful. Nothing could compare to you."

I place a hand on my hip and smirk at him. "Did you say this to Wendy too?"

He laughs. "No. No. When I asked her out in 4th grade, I said something cheesy like, 'I love you more than cheesy poofs, want to go out?'." I laugh with him. When we calm down, he caresses my cheek. "So... What do you say?"

"I'd love to go out with you, Stan." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. Before I pull away, he grabs my face and slowly moves in to kiss me. His lips barely touch mine before he firmly presses them against me. I flatten myself against my door, eyes wide. I was _not_ expecting a kiss from him. He pulls away, mumbling sorry. I stand on tip toes, lean against him, and kiss him. I pull away. "What for?" I smile. He smiles back.

I open the door, sounds like they're singing a new song. And Cartman isn't singing! Whoo! We enter the living room. Clyde is singing, and he's pretty good.

"Geez, what were you two doing? Making out?" Cartman laughs, as well as everyone else.

I rub my nose to hide my blush. "Er- no. I-"

"I was just having some Wendy issues... And thought Janie could help me." Stan tells them. "All's good. I'm happy now!" Stan grins.

I look around. Someone's missing... "Where's Butters?"

"Well, he said he had to use the restroom, and went down the hall." Token points towards where my room and the bathroom is. "Then he ran out of the house without a word."

My eyes widen. I look at Stan, he's giving me a confused-worried look. "Er... How long was he back there?"

"Like... F-From the time you g-GAH-guys went back there 'til just a few minutes a-AGH-go," Tweek says... While twitching horribly.

"Oh no..." I look back at Stan.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I got to go." I grab my jacket off the couch and run out the door. Stan follows me, which I don't think is a very good idea, but I don't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Stan and Janie dating? Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all knew that was going to happen. I don't really like Wendy, so I had to make her a bitch. :P Sorry for all those StanWendy fans out there. Haha. Just don't comment if you don't like it. And oh no! Butters! **

_Song of the day (er-moment): Lights - The Listening_

_3FC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, this is the chapter with the no-no's! It has some -er- rough sex (rape). It's a sad part, and well, you'll see...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SOUTH PARK CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

"Hello there, Janie!" Butters' mother smiles at me.

"Hi, is Butters here?" I ask.

"Oh, yes. He's up in his room. Go right on ahead." She lets me and Stan in. I run up the stairs and stop at his bedroom door.

I hesitate before I knock on the door. "Go away." He grumbles on the other side of the door.

"Butters, it's Janie!" I knock on the door again. "Please open up. I want to talk to you!" I gesture to Stan to stand out of Butters sight when I hear him walk towards the door.

"What do you want?" He glares at me.

"The boys said you ran out without saying anything." I frown at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just tired, that's all." He starts to shut the door, but I hold it open.

"I know you wouldn't leave without saying anything, cut-"

"Don't call me cutie!" He shouts. I step back a little, surprised by his outburst.

"Why-Why not?"

"Because I don't think _Stan_ would like it very much. You know what's weird? You tell me that you don't like Stan that way, and yet you say yes when he asks you out?"

"I... I know..." I sigh. "It's just..." I smile a little while looking at the floor. "He's really nice, Butters. And he's hurt. He needs someone."

"So it's pity?" Butters relaxes a little.

"... No... I do like him. I just thought I didn't before." I glance at him, just in time to see him whip his arm out and grab the front of my shirt, pulling me close. His lips crash into mine, only for a second, because Stan pulls me back.

"What the _fuck_ Butters!" Stan yells.

Butters was a little shocked, but quickly recovers. "You don't deserve her! I deserve someone to love me! _I _deserve _Janie_!"

"That's not _your_ decision, Butters!" Stan puts himself in front of me. "She picked _me_, not _you_! Just get over it!"

"Stan!" I push him when I see tears in Butters eyes. "Don't yell at him like that!" I brush the tears off of Butters cheeks. "I'm sorry, Butters. I really am..." I hug him. He wraps both arms around my waist and squeezes me.

"J-Janie!" Stan cries. "He's smirking at me!"

"What?" I push away from Butters and look up at him. He's wiping his eyes and sniffing. "Stan, don't make up things!" I sigh and hug Butters one more time. I apologize one more time. "I gotta go..." I try to wiggle out of Butters' grip, but he's holding on too tight. "Butters, come on! I left the boys at my house all alone. Who knows what Cartman is doing?" Finally he lets me go.

"Is everything okay up here?" Butters' mother comes upstairs.

"Yeah... Sorry mom..." Butters says.

"Okay..." She disappears into one of the rooms.

"Bye Butters..." I wave at him as I go towards the stairs.

"You'll... You'll come over tomorrow, right?" He calls after me. "Mom says she's making chicken and green beans."

"Um, okay!" I smile at him before we leave. "Well... That didn't go as planned..." I mumble to Stan. He's quiet the whole trip back to my house. I stop him on my doorstep. "Stan... I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd kiss me or go crazy like that." He shrugs. "Stan, talk to me."

He stares at me with a blank face. "You let him kiss you, and act like it was nothing. He acts like he was crying, when he was actually smirking at me like an evil little kid. And when I told you, you didn't believe me."

"Oh, Stan." I smile at him. "Butters isn't evil."

"Janie! He so is! You saw him go crazy back there! Thinking he deserves you!" he shakes his head. "I don't even deserve you..."

"Stan..."

"But Jeremyyyyy!" the front door swings open and Cartman is shoved out the door, along with everyone else. "We were just looking!"

I look around at everyone, then at my brother. Who has a mean, nasty look on his face. "What's going on?"

Jeremy's eyes turn on me. "You left them alone?"

"I... Well, I had something to do real quick." I tug on the strings on my jacket. "What happened here?"

"We were looking through your brother's por-"

"Nothing!" Jeremy shouts, cutting off Kenny. "It was nothing! They -er- just made a complete mess in the living room. I cleaned it up already though!" he adds that last part as I peek into the house, noticing nothing is messed up. "All of you, go home!"

Everyone scatters off, besides me and Stan. Jeremy stomps back into the house. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah..." He hesitates for a second, sighs, and starts to walk away.

"Stan." I grab his hand and pull him in for a kiss. "Don't worry about Butters, okay?"

He smiles and nods.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Sigh. It's been two whole months since me and Stan have been going out... Don't get me wrong, Stan is so sweet and kind to me. It's just... everything has gotten a bit weird with everyone...

Like, Wendy is going out with Token now. Everyone thinks he's crazy for going out with a lunatic. But he says she's very nice and pretty awesome.

Kyle keeps coming over, mostly by himself. And I think he kinda likes me... He keeps getting close and "accidently" touches my thigh or ass. I'm annoyed at myself because I find Kyle attractive and don't really mind it too much. But it's awkward too, because I have a boyfriend, and especially since Kyle is Stan's best friend.

Craig and Clyde come over a lot too. They make it obvious that they are hitting on me. I try to ignore them, but it's kind of hard when they keep grabbing my ass and saw sexual things to me. I, of course, slap them in the face... Hard. Sometimes I laugh at them when they are trying to be "romantic", and sometimes I get pissed and kick them out.

Cartman is what bugs me. He comes over _every_day! Not to hang out with me, but to hang out with my _brother_! What's up with that? Those two are becoming best friends, it's kind of creepy. I asked my brother about it, and he just shrugged. Saying all he and Cartman do is play video games or watch t.v. If you ask me... I think Cartman is gay. And I can't blame him for liking Jeremy. He's good looking (Which is why I'm _still_ shocked that he doesn't have a girlfriend!).

Kenny flirts with me sometimes, but he flirts with every girl. I heard he's going out with Bebe now. So he hasn't come over here for a while.

I _still_ have no girl friends. And at this point, I really want some. All these boys are driving me insane! If only Wendy didn't have to open her big fat mouth and got every girl here in South Park to hate me, then maybe I'd have a friend who wouldn't hit on me. And I could go shopping with a friend...

But that's when I meet him. A guy who's into girls, but not me, thank god! He's into shopping, which I find very odd, but I guess I was being sexist at the time. And who is very good at picking clothes and mixing colours together. His name is Philip, but everyone calls him Pip. I call him Bunny because he's cute like one!

Oh, and I guess you're wondering what happened to Butters, huh? He and I are still friends. He's contantly calling... And constantly coming over. One time he even _begged_ my brother to stay the night 'cause he heard I was planning on sneaking out with Stan. I still enjoy having Butters around... It's just... When I'm with Stan or another guy, he can get _pretty_ annoying. He's always wanting my attention, and always pulling me away when I'm trying to cuddle or kiss Stan. It's just... irritating! Wouldn't _you_ find that irritating?

Anyway, I'm just complaining away while sitting here ignoring Mr. Garrison's history speech. He decided to teach U.S. History for 11th graders, which I find _very_ boring by the way.

I glance at the clock, it's almost time for lunch! Stan has decided to take me out today, so I'm pretty excited. Especially since Butters won't be around (The main reason Stan decided to go out).

The bell rings, I grab my stuff and dash out the door, ignoring Mr. Garrison telling us what pages to go over for tonight's homework.

I meet Stan in our usual spot near the girl's restroom. This hallways is always deserted because it's dark and creepy, but it's the only place me and Stan can be alone. I wait 5 minutes, and start to grow impatient. When I'm about to stomp my foot and leave, I see Stan running up to meet me.

"Hey! Sorry, my math teacher was talking to me. She wants me to be in the math olympics or something."

"Haha! You're such a nerd, Stan." I grin at him, giving him a little peck on the cheek.

"A cute nerd?" He smiles.

"Definitely." I kiss him gently on the lips. "Where are we going, nerd?"

He chuckles. "I was thinking I could get you some ice-cream. You like those banana shakes from DQ right?"

"Heck yeah!" I punch the air with my fist. "Banana shakes, here we come!"

Not even five minutes in the car and my phone starts to chirp and play piano music. I sigh and take out my phone, checking who texted. And of course, it's Butters: _Where are you?_

I quickly text back: _didn't i tell u? im w/stan, we r goin out to lunch. love_

"Can I have two, small banana shakes, please?" Stan yells at the speaker at Dairy Queen.

My phone goes off again: _No, you didn't tell me. I wanted to go. Thnx._

I sigh, rubbing my cheeks, I do this when I'm annoyed. I grab my phone and reply a simple sorry. Then put it on vibrate and in my pocket.

Stan pays the lady in the window for our banana shakes. I take a nice, long sip of mine. "Ah." I smile. "This is the life. You're the best Stan."

He grins and takes a sip of his. "I know." He drives us back to the school, never asking who texted because he's not a noisy boyfriend. And I think he knows who it was anyway.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER. TOTAL: SEVEN MONTHS**

"But Jeremyyyyy!" I whine, holding onto his arm for dear life. "Don't leave me! I'm scared!"

"Don't be such a baby, Janie! You just turned 17, I'm pretty sure you can handle everything by yourself." Jeremy pries me off his arm.

Oh, I _know_ I can handle everything myself. I'm just trying to act innocent so he won't think I'm inviting Stan to stay over while he's gone. Hahahaha! I'm such an evil girl. "But Jeremy, why do you have to go _now_?" I cry. "Can't she wait 'til you can take me?"

He sighs. "Janie, all this time you've been wanting me to get a girlfriend, and here I am, trying to meet the girl of my dreams, and you're holding me back." He throws his suitcases in the trunk. "I'm only going to be gone a week, since that's how long my vacation is, okay?"

I sigh. "Yes, Jeremy."

"Okay, now give me a kiss." He points to his cheek and leans in to me. I grumpily kiss him on the cheek. "Be good, call before you go to bed and after you wake up, alright?" I nod. "Bye, Janie." And off he goes.

I wait 'til he's out of sight before I squeal and clap my hands together. My brother actually has a girlfriend! Who he met online, but whatever! From the pictures and videos I've seen, she is _really_ pretty! I swear, she could be a model! Maybe not so much because she isn't as skinny as a toothpic, but she is still fairly skinny.

I run inside and grab my cell, dialing Stan's number. He answers on the second ring. "Is he gone?" Stan asks excitedly.

"Yup! You can come over tonight." I tell him.

"Alright! I'll just go let my parents know I'm staying over at a friend's house and get ready. Oh! And no cooking, I got a surprise."

"Awww..." I say sweetly. "I hate surprises."

Stan laughs. "Don't worry, it'll taste good."

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye."

He hesitates, then says bye back.

My doorbell rings. I get up to answer it. Cartman is standing on my doorstep. "Yes?" I look him over.

"Hey, bitch, you're brother here?"

"No, fatass. He just left." I kinda missed our name calling.

"Where to?" Cartman stares at me with his eyebrows knit.

"He went to meet his online girlfriend." I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh... Well, let me know when he gets back..." He slowly walks away.

"Cartman." He stops, but doesn't look back. "It's okay to be gay!" I yell.

He quickly turns around, his face slightly pink. "I'm not gay!" He shouts and runs off.

Yeah... Sure... "I was just sayin'!" I call after him.

Around 8pm, Stan arrives at my house with a big tray and a backpack. I help him carry the stuff into the kitchen. "Alright, alright. Go take a seat in the living room."

I chuckle and leave, taking a seat on the couch. It took him about ten minutes to set up the table before he calls me in. "Ooh. Stan." I clasp my hands together. On the tabler were rose petals scattered around the table. Stan had made stake cut into a big heart. Green beans (my favorite), garlic bread and cucumbers. A vase and a single rose stood in the middle of the table, and two little candles were beside it. Stan lit them with his lighter and turned down the lights. I giggle. "You're so cheesy."

He laughs. "Yeah. I'm just a cheesy romantic."

"You sure are." I kiss him lightly on the lips. He holds out my seat and pushes me in. I wait for him to sit before I start to eat. "So, what made you do all of this?" I gesture to the table. I ask him after we were done eating.

He gets up, making his way over to me. I turn in my seat as he kneels before me. "Janie Clause (yes, me and my brother have the same last name. His mother had both their last name changed after she married my dad.), you are very special to me. You are my world, my everything. I want you to know, that I love you very, _very_ much. And I know I don't deserve you."

My face heats up as he kisses my hand. He _loves_ me? I wrap my arms around him and squeeze gently. Do I feel the same? I feel like I do. I want to tell him, to say it back. But I'm scared. I feel like I'll hurt him somehow. I just don't know.

"I um..." I pull away from him. "I had a long day... It's best if we go to bed now." I give him a small smile.

"O-Oh. Okay... I'll just clean up here." He quickly gets up.

"No. No. I'll do it. You go on. I'll meet you in my room, okay?" I turn away from him and start picking up the dishes and blowing out the candles. He doesn't move at first, but then I hear him leave. I sigh and start washing everything. I do love him... I love him a lot. I haven't thought of anyone else. Stan is all I can think of.

I had to tell Kyle that, when he kept trying to get me to leave Stan a few months back. I told Craig and Clyde that also. They accepted it, and left me alone. It's just Butters... He still thinks he has a chance with me. I kinda think he's getting a little obsessed...

I shake my head. No time to think of Butters. What am I going to do? _Tell him._ Right. _You love him, don't you?_ Of course... _Then tell him!_ I... I will. I hurry up and pick up the rest of the stuff off the table, rushing in my room. I notice he's changing in one of the bathrooms. So I grab what I'm going to wear and head for the other bathroom.

I change into a black silk mini dress, with thin spigetti straps. I mess my hair up a little, 'cause it always looks sexier that way. Brush my teeth and wash my face. I wait 'til I hear Stan walk into my room and the light click off. My bed creaks, meaning Stan finally settled down in my bed. I quietly turn off the bathroom light and creep into my room.

"Stan?" I whisper, crawling into my bed. I wrap my arms around his tiny waist.

Wait... Tiny? Stan isn't tiny. He's pretty muscled. I let my hands roam his chest. They land on something sticky. I quickly push myself away and run over to the light. But the other person is faster. They beat me to the door.

"Who... Who are you?" My voice shakes as I ask the stupid question.

They flick on the lights. My vision is blurred for a second, but then I can make out blond hair and a tall, slender body. "Butters?" My eyes drift to the red splatters all over his chest. "B-Butters... What happened? Where's... Where's Stan?"

"Stan? Stan who? I don't know any Stan." He has this crazy grin. It was scary with that blood on his face. "Oh Janie, you look so pretty when you're scared."

"D-Dammit Butters! Where's Stanley?" I shout. "What did you do to him? So help me, Butters, if you..." Tears fill my eyes. "If he's dead... I'm going to..."

"He's not dead, Janie." He chuckles. "Just cut up a little, a couple of stabs here and there. Nothing big."

"Butters!" I reach for the doorknob, but he grabs me by the hair and slams me into the door. He flattens me against it, my chest rubbing against the hard wood. "S-Stop! You're hurting me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. 'snot like you didn't hurt me or anything." Butters says, yanking my head back so I could look at him. "Janie... You don't know how turned on I am right now."

"You're disgusting, Butters! Let me go!" I yell, tears falling down my cheeks. He laughs. "You fucking bastard!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He shakes his head. "No, no, Janie. No name calling, or else you get a spanking!" He smacks my ass with such force that I bang into the door. I cry out in pain. "See what happens when you screw with my heart? Now I'm going to screw you." He drags me to the bed and forces me to bend over. "Oh Janie," he plays with the end of my dress, "You look _hot_! I sure picked a good night to sneak over!"

"Fuck you, Butters!" I scream. He leans over me, pressing his body close to mine.

"Oh no, Janie. _I'm_ going to fuck _you_."

"You wouldn't," I glare at him from the corner of my eye. He just grins at me. "Butters, don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you! And I'm sorry for avoiding you! I'm sorry, okay? Just _please_ don't do this!" I cry.

"Crying won't help you, Janie," he grinds into me. "Nothing's going to stop me. You're just too hard to resist. So sexy..." His hands grope my breast. "You're perfect," he whispers in my ear.

He lifts my dress, fingering me through my panties with one hand while the other held both of my hands behind my back. He pushes the fabric aside and lets his fingers slide through. "Oh man, you're getting off on this, aren't you Janie? You're so wet!"

"N-No! I'm not!" I bite down on my lip as he pumps faster. I'm so shakey, I can't even kick him off me. "S-Stan!" I scream.

"My name isn't Stan, Jay-ney!" Butters thrusts his finger into me hard. "I want you to scream _my_ name!"

"Stan! Somebody! HELP!" I scream even louder.

He thrusts into me even harder. Making me scream out in pain. "Oh no, Janie. You're bleeding." He takes out his fingers to show me the blood.

My eyes widen. "You... You broke it."

He grins. "I always thought you weren't a virgin, since you're such a slut."

"Don't call her that!"

I look to see who came in. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman stand in the doorway. "Stan!" Even more tears fall down my face. He's clutching his stomach, blood is trickling down the corner of his mouth.

Butters smirks, not letting go of me. He licks his fingers clean. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait your turn." He jams his fingers back inside me, I let out a loud gasp.

"BASTARD!" Stan goes to rush him, but Kenny holds him back. Instead Kyle runs at Butters and punches him in the face. He stumbles back, letting me go. I run to Stan and carefully look at his wounds. "I-I'm okay..." He winces as I unzip his jacket.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" I tell Kenny and Cartman.

"What about him?" Kyle yells as he struggles to keep Butters under control.

"Tie him up. I... I'll call the police..." I search for my phone.

"Y-You're coming with me, right Janie?" Stan asks.

"I'll be there soon... I have to tell them what happened..." I give him a small smile.

"Kyle, you'll stay with her?"

"Yeah, dude. Hurry and go." Kyle says after he wrapped a sheet around Butters and tightly tying it.

I tell the police the whole story when they found me in my room. They asked me where my brother was, and just a whole lot of embarrassing questions. They called my brother and told him everything. He said he couldn't get back down 'til the Friday. I told them not to bother. But if I wanted to sue Butters, I had to have Jeremy here to sign for it... I didn't want to sue him, I just never wanted to see him again.

"J-Janie! Baby, please! I love you!" Butters cries as the police shove him into their car. "I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT! JANIE!" they slam the door in his face. I avoid looking at the window, instead I huddle in Kyle's jacket.

"Don't worry, he'll be locked up tonight." one of the officers pat me on the shoulder. "Do you want someone to stay with you?"

"I'm planning on staying with her 'til her boyfriend comes back," Kyle explains. The officer nods and leaves. "You want to go to bed?" Kyle gently touches me on the shoulder.

I shake my head no. "I want to see him first..."

He drives me to the South Park Hospital. They told us Stanley was going to be fine, and that he's already in recovery. I hurry to his room. Already his parents beat me there.

Stanley's mother gets up from her seat and walks over to me. She slaps me hard on the cheek. "Explain yourself!" She grabs Kyle's jacket and yanks me towards Stan. "Explain how my son is in this situation!"

"Mom!" Stanley shouts, wincing almost at once. "I-It's not her fault!"

"I-It's okay, Stan..." I whisper.

"You were suppose to be spending the night at a friend's house!"

"She is a friend! And girlfriend..."

"_Girl_friend! There's a difference, Stanley!"

"I just... wanted to be with her alone for one day, mom," Stanley says. "It's not her fault. It's not like she was the one who stabbed me."

"Might as well been!"

"Honey, let's give them some time alone." Stanley's father pushesh his wife out of the room gently. Kyle leaves to look for Kenny and Cartman.

I stand at the edge of his bed, gripping the bars. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Seeing him in pain... The tears fill up my eyes again.

"Janie... Come here." Stan holds out his hand. I slowly make my way over to him. "None of this is your fault. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew Butters was going to try this someday. I could see it in his eyes. And the way he looked at you... It was just... He was obsessed with having you to himself..."

I squeeze my legs together, remembering how painful it was. I let the tears fall. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd go this far. I was hoping if I kept avoiding him, he'll get over me. But the more I avoided him... The more he bugged and the more he got obsessed..."

"I know." He pulls me down so I can sit next to him. He smiles as he wipes my tears away. "I love you, Janie."

I smile and kiss him. "I love you Stanley Marsh."

* * *

><p><strong>:O Butters! WHY? (Oh, me, hehe) Yeah, I didn't know what to do. I was debating if I should have Stan in the bed or Butters, but then I was like, more drama if Butters was in the bed. And then one thing led to another and that happened. Sigh. Butters, I love you, and you deserve me because I'm cute and cuddly and love blond guys with cute faces. 3 I love Butters! (And Tweek, Craig, Stanley, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman... I'm just a whore :D)<strong>

_Song of the day(er-moment): Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding_

_3Fc_


	4. Chapter 4

**AH! Last quick and final chapter! Yay! Yeah, I decided to make this a short story. :P Enjoooooooy, even though it's cheesy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SOUTH PARK CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: FINAL<p>

**SIX YEARS LATER**

I sneak up behind Stan and wrap my arms around him. He chuckles as he lowers his paint. "Guess what?" I can't stop from grinning. Which is why I snuck up behind him.

"What is it, gorgeous?" Stan smiles, trying to look at me.

I hide my face. "Just guess."

"Umm... You actually made dinner without burning it?"

"Ha. Ha." I pout. "And no, that's not it." I squeeze him a little, afraid to tell him, but I have to. "I'm... Pregnant..."

He's quiet. His arms fall to his sides, dropping his paint brush and making it splatter everywhere. "S-Stanley!" I jump back.

"I'm going to be a... father?" He stares straigh at the wall in front of him. "How? When?" He turns towards me.

"I... I guess a couple weeks ago when we went on that trip to Hawaii." I blush as I remember the beach house, and us alone. I watch his different expressions. Confused, happy, worried, excited. It's like his face couldn't decide which expression to take on. Finally, his face broke into a smile.

"I'm going to be a father!" He shouts, picking me up and spinning me around. "This is so exciting! I can't believe it! Man, luckily we got this new house then, huh? Big enough for a small family, dontcha think?"

"Yeah, it does..." I smile. "I love you, Stan Marsh."

"And I love you, Janie Marsh."

**SOUTH PARK MENTAL HOME**

"Janie. Janie. Janie. Janie. I love Janie."

"Oh Butters, time for your medicine." A nurse walks into a blond boy's room, who is rocking back and forth on his thin matress, saying the same thing over and over,

"Janie. Janie. Janie. Janie. I love Janie."

"Yes, and Janie loves you too." The nurse hands him his pill. As she turns around, Butters pulls out a knife he had stolen from the kitchen when he was on duty, and slits her throat.

"I'm coming for you Janie..." the blond boy grins.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT? Butters is es-cop-ing? (Dori :D) Well, that's not good... I think I'm a demented child sometimes...<strong>

_Song of the day (er-moment): Love Addict - Family Force 5 (LAWLZ)_

_3FC_


End file.
